The light in the storm
by padfoottt
Summary: This story is about a girl, mourning the loss of her family, and finds comfort in the arms of the Left 4 Dead 2 survivors. Some twists on some things though. This is my first story on Fanfic, so please review!
1. Chapter 1

I bend over her body, crying my eyes out. _She was too young to be taken_, I thought to myself. I brush her light blond hair behind her small ear. _My sister, I choked back tears, but they came anyway. Suddenly I heard footsteps behind me._

"_Duude, it's one of them witches," a voice said. Male, I think. With a country accent._

"_Lights off everyone," said another voice, this time it was female. I heard guns reload and get raised._

_I Looked back at them with tears in my eyes, angry that they interrupted the last moment that I ever would have with my sister, but at the same time I was glad that I wasn't the only sane, well, somewhat sane person on Earth. I got up slowly._

"_Please," I started "don't-" I turned around to see four people. Two were black, the female voice I had just heard earlier and a larger black man. The other two were also men, one in just a t-shirt and jeans and the other, oddly, in a suit. They all had their guns pointed at my face. The large black man extended his arm over his group's guns. _

"_It's another survivor," he said._

"_She doesn't look like one," the man in the suit said. _

"_Of course I'm a survivor! And just because I don't have a religion doesn't mean I'm a witch." They chuckled loudly at this. I was getting angry. "What?" I shouted. The large black man came over to me and reached out his arm. My shaking hand reached out to meet it. He looked like the nicest one there._

"_Coach, I don't think this is a good idea. We don't know what kind of person she is." The one in the suit said._

"_And the same to you, Nick. She looks nice enough." Coach said. "That's Nick," he jabbed his thumb over to the guy in the suit. "He's quite the complainer."_

"_Be quiet, Big Guy." Nick said. Coach chuckled._

"_And I'm Coach, obviously. That's Rochelle over there in the pink. And they young country one is Ellis."_

"_Huhwhat?" Ellis said, raising his head. Coach laughed again. Then I felt vibrations on the ground. They gradually got more drastic as time passed, the intervals between each vibration getting smaller. _

"_Uhh, what's that guys?" Rochelle said._

"_Tank." Nick mumbled._

"_What ?" I said, spinning my head towards Nick. "How could they get a tank into a street like this? Tanks are huge. And this place seemed deserted, so I wouldn't think there would be a need for a large vehicle that shot out explosives."_

"_Not that kind of tank, sweetheart," Coach said, backing up and cocking his gun. Just then I saw a large, pinkish blob in the horizon. _

"_What in the world is-" I started to say, until a large rock, coming from the area that the blob-ish thing was in, blocked my view. I screamed. Bigger vibrations were coming and a rage-like scream came from the huge mass, which was now getting larger, and heading straight towards us. _


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry about all italics last chapter, I don't know why it did that. I only had one review when I wrote this (Thanks for it, btw. xD) so if you don't like it or really like it, please review it! I love any helpful tips. Also, can someone tell me how to put a diving line (not just using the underscore button)?

I looked at the other survivors. "What are we going to do?" I screamed.

"Shoot it and run, obviously." Nick said.

"With my invisible gun? Okay," I said sarcastically.

"This isn't the time for this, we got a killing machine heading straight towards us!" he replied.

"Hey, hey. No need for fighting ya'll. Here, take this," Ellis said handing a brown and black gun to me. I really don't know much about guns, except that you pull the trigger to get the bullets out. I didn't think I needed the knowledge before all of this happened. Before my sister- tears rose to my eyes. No, I couldn't think about her now. That was the past, and you didn't need to think about the past when and huge zombie monster was chasing after us.

"I'll say when to start shooting," Nick said. He looked closely at the Tank. "Three, two," everyone cocked their guns. "Shoot!" he shouted, and we did. Bullets went flying everywhere, some even bouncing off of the Tank. I swear, if I didn't use the bathroom earlier, I would have peed my pants. The thing looked like a gaint ape, using it's arms to propel itself further at us. Even his face looked ape like. I saw one of my bullets hit the monster in the eye.

"Yeah! Woo! I am awesome!" I shouted over it's yelling.

"Don't get so worked up about it," Nick replied. I glared at him. He was really starting to get on my nerves. Just then the Tank threw a yellow car at us, hitting Rochelle back about 20 feet.

"Ro!" Coach yelled. Still shooting at the thing, Coach jogged over to Rochelle to help her up. Not paying attention to what the Tank was doing, I looked back at them. Coach was slowly getting her up, but she didn't look good.

"You okay?" I asked Rochelle. Without looking up, she nodded and brushed her pink shirt off. Still nodding, she looked up. But something looked wrong. Her eyes got wide and she opened her mouth like the was going to say something, but then I heard the ground tear once more. The Tank yelled louder than I've ever heard it yell. And that's when I blacked out.

"Oh shit man, oh shit!" I heard Ellis say as I opened my eyes slowly. The Tank was only a few feet away from me, dead. It's massive body took up a lot of room on the abandoned street. It looked even bigger this close. They just killed it a few seconds ago, I could tell because the flesh still moved a little bit when somebody stepped near it, and all of it's blood was bright red and still running down the side of it's huge arms. Rochelle was in front of me, checking for major wounds and patching up the others while Coach was healing Nick's injuries.

"Hey, guys! She's awake!" Rochelle said, looking up from a large, bloody spot that she was healing. I winced. Coach jogged towards me. Nick still sat there, looking over at me. Ellis' head popped up from his view of the ground.

"You gave us a little scare, sweetie." Coach said. I tried to sit up. It felt like there were a thousand bricks on my body. "No, no, no. You can't move now. You're too hurt."

"What happened?" I said, planting my hand on my head. Somehow I thought that would make it hurt less.

"Well," Ellis started, "while you were gazin' over there at Nick, and clearly not payin' no attention to that Tank over there," he nodded his head over to the Tank's dead body, "the Tank decided to throw-" Ellis was cut off by a large, gooey, rope-like thing being wrapped around him. It started pulling him back toward an obanded FedEx truck. "No!" he screamed.

"Ellis!" Rochelle said, getting up quickly with her gun in her hand and running over to where Ellis was being pulled. I watched as Coach jumped up also, shooting over toward a large area of smoke. Tears came into my eyes as I recalled the last couple of days. I looked over at Nick, who was also sitting on the ground a few feet away from me.

"Things are crazy here. This is what it's like on a regular basis. If you can't forget about the past, you're gunna die fast," he said. I sighed. His blue eyes looked me over as I sat there, drawing random lines in the ground with a near by stick. The tears started comming faster and faster, and before I knew it, I was sobbing. "Hey," he said, "don't get worked up about it. We've all been through shit, you just have to move on and survive. I know you miss them, but I can't say that I know how you feel. I never had close family or relationships," he scooted closer to me and patted my hand.

"Smoker-" Coach said, interupting our moment. I quickly took my hand away and Nick did the same.

"Uhh," Rochelle said, half laughing, "were we interupting something?" Ellis' face turned red and he looked away. I felt the heat rise in my cheeks, and I got up slowly.

"How 'bout we get a move on before more of those things come?" I said.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay. New chapter finally up! :D Yay! (Some dude in the background: "Finally, pad foot." Shut up. It took me awhile.) Now, this is the background chapter. I really liked writing this chapter. C: And no, I did **not **steal the main characters name from Pretty Little Liars. Also, I want requests! If you want the survivors to go to a certain place, then tell me! I would love to hear what you guys think. (And, pshh, this is totally not because I'm running out of ideas to keep the story fresh.) I hope I answered some of your guys' questions also~

…...

"Who's Robby?" I said to Charlotte while picking up a folded up piece of notebook paper. Her face reddened and I jokily raised an eyebrow.

"He's- he's nobody," she said, looking down. Her face seemed even more red than before, and she pushed a clump of her beautiful blonde hair behind her ear. I was always jealous of her hair. Her hair was a platinum blonde with great body while mine was just black. Plain and simple. It was also very limp, no matter what the professionals did to it.

"He doesn't sound like nobody," she sighed. She was only fourteen, so I didn't want to pester her more. I would have plenty of time to pester all eight of my other siblings. My parents loved getting foster kids and adopting those abused babies from Africa.

"It's just this guy."

"Well obviously."

"Ar-" she started but was interrupted a loud voice.

"Charlotte! Aria! Dinner!" our mother said from the bottom of the staircase. I looked at Charlotte, her face flooding with relief. As I walked down our newly carpeted stairs, I felt the blow of the Georgia heat hit my body. It was always plenty hot down here. There was lots of chatter coming from the kitchen table, from kids of many colors and sizes, with ages ranging from 1-9. Our parents are always busy with the little kids, so it's usually just me and my sister. In fact, it's always have been just me and my sister. I don't think I even know some of the foreign kids names. There was an Arabian one, and a deep African one who's names were not pronounceable. I sat down by my father and my sister sat next to me, like always.

"So, kiddo, how was school today?" My father said, angling his neck around me to get to my sister. I only have a few more days left of school (it's my senior year) and all we do is go over graduation practice and the last of the college things.

"It was fine," she said, twirling her whole-wheat spaghetti with her spoon, which was bent from all of the many hands that it's been in. "We had a big speech about some flu today."

"I had that too," I added, looking at her. Her head raised.

"Really?" my father said, "what kind of flu?"

"It's been nicknamed the Green Flu. We don't know much about it yet-" Charlotte started but was interrupted again by our mom.

"_They_ probably know, but they just don't want _you _to know," my mother said, giving Blake-the orphan from New Orleans- a heaping of dinner. Her brown curly hair was very frizzy. She never had time to take care of herself.

"Martha," my father said.

"Anyway," Charlotte continued, "they said anyone that feels somewhat sick needs to stay home."

"I hawe a feewing that there well be a lot of peopwe staying home," my father said with some spaghetti still in his mouth.

"Why's that?" I said, turning my view to him.

"Knowing teens, they'll take any chance they have to get out of school," I smiled at this, because it was so true.

"I have a feeling that it won't be just that, Frank," my mother said while she was looking up at the news. It broadcasted:

GREEN FLU OUTBREAK ALL OVER THE COUNTRY

"This is serious," she said. The newscaster looked seriously into the camera. He was the replacement for our usual broadcaster, a young man with nice hair and a bright smile. He's in Jamaica at the moment, away from all of this "Green Flu" mumbo jumbo. Our new head news anchor is a larger man with a comb over. He said,

"The new Green Flu epidemic has spread wildly over the country, with most everyone being hit with it. The symptoms are very strange. We'll have Dr. Martin tell us more," the camera moved it's focus onto a Chinese-American (She looked Chinese in the slightest sense) lady with a white lab coat.

"Hello residents of Northeast Georgia. I'm Dr. Martin, as Mr. Phillips just introduced me. The Green Flu is a very serious flu, and it's spreading fast. If you ever feel these symptoms, please _call a doctor. It's best to call a local doctor or pediatrician so that we don't spread the germs. Here are the symptoms: graying of the skin, bloodshot eyes, continuous sweating, drained energy, and hair loss. Now, it hasn't hit Georgia yet, but it's coming, so it's best to prepare. Children will be taught awareness in schools this week. If you need more information, please visit .org. Now back to you, Hal."_

"_Thanks, Doc. Now over to Mike Hulbert with the results of tonight's big high school game versus-" Mom shut the T.V. off._

"_Well I know what I'm doing after I put the little ones to bed," my mother said while she attempted to eat a way to big helping of spaghetti. I pushed my plate back and said,_

"_Well, I've had enough of this. I'm going up to my room," I walked upstairs to my room._

"_Uh, me too," I heard my sister say bounding up the stairs after me._

_The next day at school was very quiet. We got more information about the flu, and to stay away from people who have it. _

"_They're taking this crap pretty seriously," Jessica told me. I don't really consider Jessica my friend, but she's all that I have. She's the party girl in our class. The wild one. I just nodded as we headed to English. Just then there was an blood curdling scream down the hallway. We looked at each other and jogged in it's direction. When we got there we saw the school nurse being bitten by a student. Jessica screamed as the student tore into her flesh. I just stood there in horror._

"_Out of the way!" I heard out Principal, Mr. Lofter, say as he was bounding down the hall. He was followed by a couple of men in green hazard suits. Everyone parted like the Red Sea._

_The men tore the student-who I now recognized as Xena Hartman- away from the nurse and injected her with something. She immediately slumped down, dead, I presumed. This was just the first attack. Over the next week there were students and faculty going crazy. The schools, and everything else in town, were shut down and the city was under evacuation._

_As my sister and I were packing our clothes, we heard a huge bang from downstairs. Then two. Then three. Four. And then finally a crash. I looked down the stairs to see our front door being torn down by those- those monsters. They searched the room, their blood-shot eyes darting around. I heard a child scream. Oh no. They'd gotten to our "siblings". My parents were screaming and all of the 8 remaining children did so too. I heard my dad say over the mess,_

"_Aria! Leave! Leeeeave!" He was crying on the last part, I could tell. Tears immediately rose to my eyes, as well as my sisters. _

"_Dad! Mom! We love you!" I tried to respond, but I didn't think they could hear me. Those things were, eating my family. I heard more footsteps. They were coming._

"_Charlotte, climb out the window," I instructed. Her eyes were wide and tears were going down her face. "Now."_

_She did so, and I was about to go when I heard the door open. I screamed but then I realized who it was._

_My mother, with a gun in her hand, sobbing. She also had a baby in her arms, Stephanie, I think._

"_Aria!" She sobbed some more._

"_Mom," I ran over to her and engulfed her in a hug. _

"_Aria, leave now, while you can," she said, pulling me back._

"_But, what about Dad and-" she cut me off._

"_No, he saved himself for me. Now I need you to-" she was cut off by hands reaching through the door, one grabbing baby Stephanie. My mom screamed. "No! Those bastards! Go honey," she turned to me, "I'm going to give these things a piece of my mind."_

"_No, mom! That's suicide!"_

"_I don't care, it'll distract them. No go," I hugged her, sobbing even more than possible._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too sweetie, now go."_

_As I was climbing down the side of our house, I heard several gunshots. Then a scream. They had taken her, and we only have some time left. When I dropped down to the ground, I didn't see my sister._

"_Charlotte! Charlotte!" I screamed, she then popped up out of the blue to my side, holding several weapons._

"_From the garage," she said. _

"_Smart girl," I patted her head. We broke out in a run, looking for signs of normal life._

"_Look!" she said, pointing to a sign that read: 'EVAC. AT PLAZA SATION.' "That's the fancy hotel, right?"_

"_Yeah, and about 14 miles from here," I said. She sighed. "Well, we better get a move on."_

_We slowly approached Jamal Road, the busiest road in town. Just a few more blocks and we'd be there. The place was pack full of cars and, you guess it, zombies. I looked down at our blood stained clothes. We'd killed so many people already- no. Get this out of your head. These aren't people that we're dealing with anymore. I sighed. "We're gunna need a short cut," I said, "there's too many of those things here."_

"_Aria! Look! Guns!" Charlotte said randomly, pointing across the street. I looked in the direction that she pointed in. And there was, a small pile of a some guns. "We could get through here with these things!" She squealed with delight. _

"_Okay, we can just run across and-" I started to say but she was already in the street. I smiled meekly. "Come on, Aria!" She said, turning around, "before somebody takes-" she was just off by my scream and the truck. A huge, black truck can rushing through the street, and hit my sister. She flew up in the air, hit the top of the car, and fell back on the street. _

"_No!" I said, running to her. "Hey! HEY!" I screamed at the truck, but it just kept flying through the street, killing every zombie on it's way. I looked down at Charlotte._

"_Aria," she managed to say._

"_Shh, shh, it's gunna be alright," I said._

"_No, Aria, I'm dying."_

"_No! Shut up! No your not!" She smiled faintly. "Don't-smile!" I said through the tears. This was my sister. My only friend, and I was going to lose her. _

"_Aria, I love you. I'll tell Mom and Dad 'hi' for you," she said._

"_Noooooo," I sobbed even more. "Don't leave me here alone!" She grabbed my wrist and smiled again._

_And that was it._

_My sister._

_Gone._

_I brushed back her hair and cried as hard as I've ever cried before._

_And then I heard that country voice._

…_..._

_Long chapter (it was to me anyway), I know, but I wanted to give you guys some background info. Remember guys, reviews!_


End file.
